The Unforgiven
by JediBeastboy
Summary: Raven awoke to the sound of Beast Boys scream...


1The Unforgiven

Raven awoke to the sound of screams. Then realized that they were coming from Beast Boys room. And knowing that she couldn't go back to sleep, she got up to investigate.

She slowly and quietly crept down the dark hall that held the doors to the Titans' rooms. After a few seconds of walking, she made it to where she needed it be. Beast Boys door.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy open the door." She said, but there was no reply. So she slowly opened the metal doors. Once the door was open, she proceeded in, but to find no one in the room.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy where are you?" She asked. No reply, it took her a while, but she realized a sort of smoke hovering the ceiling over the changelings bed. She knew what it was, and what dangers held inside. But she took her chances, and floated into the mist.

New blood joins this Earth

And quickly he's subdued

Through constant pained disgrace

The young boy learns their rules

Raven awoke to giant concrete slabs all around her, she could feel the dirt, grime and the rubble around her. The sun was clearly seen, but it made everything shine with white. She heard a scream, knew right away where she was. She was in the realm of the unforgiven.

She started walking , looking around for any sign of life and of Beast Boy. She was getting a little impatient, but pressed on with her search. "NO!" the halls screeched with the yell of a child in pain. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was, "Beast Boy."

She started running frantically for him, the yelling continued, it was sickening. Her cape rustled behind her, her purple behind her. Sweat running down her face, its was sight to behold.

She finally found the source of where the screams were coming from. A picture of a clown and a chair in front of it. "STOP IT!" He yelled in agony once again, and that was all she could take. Her eyes turned dark, and she flew through the hole behind the picture.

What she saw was a sight to horrific for even her own father. It was Beast Boy, he was chained to a wall, and was being tortured.

With time the child draws in

this whipping boy done wrong

Deprived of all thoughts

The young man struggles on and on he's known

A vow unto his own

That never from this day

His will they take away

He had been beaten, and was breathing heavily. He was battered and bloody, tattered and torn. Raven was shocked beyond disbelief, she slowly walked towards him, Raven slowly placed her hand on his forehead, he was asleep, and he knew not of her being there. She tried to read his mind, and what she saw made her sick.

_Beast Boy was tossing and turning from a nightmare_ _he was having, when he suddenly shot upright, and was panting in a think layer of sweat. _

_It was dark, and all that could be heard was his raged breath_ _as he panted for air. He heard a noise, but it was distant, and so he thought it was someone in the hall, and so he laid back down, and tried to fall back to sleep._

_As soon as he closed his eyes, the sound had gotten louder, and was right above him. It was a swirling cloud of green mist. And it sucked him in. That was when he screamed._

_A few moments later, he opened his eyes to find the same concrete slabs, and a group of men in black cloaks hovering over him. They grabbed his arms, and dragged him behind the clown, and latched him up onto the cold, dusty wall..._

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

Won't see what might have been

She threw her hands away from his temples, and suddenly opened her eyes . She was panting, and a was sweating. He was awake now, and was looking at her. She could sense many feelings coming from him.

"Beast Boy? Are you alright? How did that mist get into your room?" She asked as she hastily tried to get him unbound.

"Raven... I'm fine, I'm in alot of pain, but I'm fine. What was that thing that brought be here? And what are you doing here?" He asked himself. She looked up at him, a tear in her eye.

"It was a gate to this world, this is where all the people who don't express their true selves, or are wasting their lives are taken. This is a dead world, watched over by a group called the Unknown. The people sent here are called the unforgiven. I came here because I heard you scream, and I went to see what was wrong, but I didn't find you." She explained to him, after he was totally unbound.

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee unforgiven

His arm was over her shoulder, and her arm around his waist as they started walking toward the hole in the wall that was covered by the picture of the clown on the other side.

Once through, they were surrounded by the Unknown. "Where is it that you think you are going to with that inmate?" Asked one of them in the black cloaks. "You mustn't leave with him."

And another said. "He is the damned one."

Raven grinned as her eyes turned black, and her fists were enveloped with a black aruru.

Beast Boy, took weak to fight laid there. Watching and waiting.

"You will not harm him anymore." she said in a dangerous tone. They advanced on her, and she retaliated. She levitated two of the cloaked men and threw them off of the cliff. Leaving three more.

"You winch! How dare you! Your father would be very displeased with you." Shouted one of the surviving three.

This of course made her laugh, "Please, my father is already pissed off with me." She said back.

"RAVEN!" Yelled Beast Boy, another came up at him, and his weak state, he was an easy target.

As she heard her name, she turned to see Beast Boy being attacked, which made raven distracted, and was overcame by the three men.

They dedicate their lives

To running all of his

He tries to please them all

This bitter man he is

Throughout his life the same

He's battled constantly

This fight he cannot win

A tired man they see no longer cares

The old man then prepares

To die regretfully

That old man here is me

Beast Boy watched as his Raven was taken under, and he could feel something ripping at him, itching to get out and breath. He had become the beast once again.

He roared with a might, and charged at the three, they tried to dodge, but he was to fast for them, He took the man off of Raven, and threw off the cliff.

He grabbed and another, and just stood there. This allowed Raven to get back up, and rejoin the fight. She took the last one, and threw him into the cliff as well, ending the Unknowns reign in this world.

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

won't see what might have been

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee unforgiven

They made it back, and it felt like hours there, but it was really only a few minutes on

Earth. Both exhausted, Raven only had enough energy to destroy the portal, and then she collapsed into Beast Boys arms. Both of them were still awake, but they didn't bother to move.

"Hey Raven, thank you for saving me, I didn't know if I was going to see home, or my friends again." He said, she looked up at him, and smiled, "I would have to admit Beast Boy, I would have missed you as well... I have a question," She stated. Beast Boy looked at her.

He was curious, as to it was, "I also have one for you too. But you can go first." He offered, she smiled, and proceeded. "Beast Boy, I loved you, I have loved you for quite some time." She said as she blushed.

Beast Boy smiled, "I love you to Raven, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you." She smiled back, but then it dawned on her, "What about Terra, I thought you loved her."

He looked her in the eyes, "Terra was nothing more than a crush, she just got in my way." He said.

They slowly closed their eyes, and leaned in closer, and then their lips connected. And they held each other for the rest of the night...

You labeled me

I'll label you

So I dub thee unforgiven

FIN.


End file.
